


Deleted Scene: White Knights

by Python07



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, spoilers for ep 1.4: White Knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things with Jax are difficult and Martin remembers Ronnie. --small scene takes place during the ep White Knights</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Scene: White Knights

He suddenly whipped his glasses off and tossed them on top of the file. He leaned against the table and squeezed his eyes shut. He let out a shaky breath.

“Professor?” Gideon disembodied voice asked in concern. “I’m reading a spike in your heartbeat and blood pressure. Are you all right?”

Martin Stein grunted softly to himself in frustration. “Yes, Gideon.”

“Do you need Jax?”

Martin’s eyes snapped open. “No!” He rubbed his face with one hand and repeated quieter, more in control. “No.”

“What is causing your distress?”

“I can’t focus,” Martin sighed. He straightened up and glanced around to make sure he was still alone besides Gideon. “We have a lead on Savage and I can’t concentrate.” He leaned on the table again. “Do you remember our discussion last week to see if you could run a program for me?”

“Yes,” Gideon answered helpfully. There was a brief pause and then what sounded like genuine regret. “However, I have not been able to make the image talk in a reasonable facsimile of its subject.”

One end of Martin’s mouth quirked up. “That’s okay. I’m not certain I’m ready to hear what he would say.” He grabbed his glasses and stood up straight. He slipped them on. “Run it please.”

An image of Ronnie Raymond’s head and torso shimmered in the center just above the table. He looked at Martin with his customary smirk.

Something tightened in Martin’s chest. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Well, let’s get it out there. I miss you.”

Ronnie’s smirk morphed into a warm smile.

“Jefferson is…” Martin shook his head. “He’s a wonderful young man, but he’s stubborn, arrogant, and reckless and I don’t know how to get through to him.”

Ronnie rolled his eyes and offered a pointed look.

Martin managed a small smile. “Point taken.” Any amusement was short-lived. He hugged his arms across his chest. “He keeps saying that it’s his body, his pain.” The words clogged in his throat but he forced them out. “He doesn’t understand. When we’re merged, it’s our body. I can feel his pain. What hurts him, hurts me.”

Ronnie tilted his head to the side. He watched Martin sympathetically.

Martin blinked rapidly. “Every time I try to talk to him, it comes out wrong. All we can do lately is argue. Even when we’re merged, he tries to block me out.”

Ronnie crossed his arms across his chest in a sign for a hug.

Martin sniffed. “You were always so touchy-feely.”

Ronnie grinned widely.

“I miss that,” Martin admitted. “I miss the acceptance I found with you. It seems that Jefferson and I can’t do that for each other. I find myself shielding my end of the bond because I can’t deal with his anger. I couldn’t hide from you even when I wanted to.”

Ronnie’s sympathetic look was back. He gave Martin another hug.

“He’s so…” Martin stopped. He had to start over. “Whatever I say, he does the exact opposite. I’m not sure what he’s trying to prove to me, but I’m afraid he’s going to get himself killed. I can’t feel him die too. I won’t survive it a second time.”

Ronnie held his hand out as if he could touch Martin.

Martin mirrored the action. He stopped just short of Ronnie’s ghostly hand. It flickered.

Ronnie smiled. 

Martin had to clear his throat before he could speak. “Thanks for listening.”

Ronnie dropped his hand. He nodded in encouragement.

Martin took a step back. “End program, Gideon.”

Martin watched Ronnie shimmer and disappear. He bowed his head and shut his eyes for a brief moment. He stepped back up to the table and grabbed the file. “Now, let’s see what we have here.”


End file.
